Lucky Number 7
by MUSIC is LOVE 1027
Summary: This is what would happen when Max is told by the voice that there's a new Flock member. There'll be more humor later. Max/Iggy Fang/? you'll have to read and find out.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride or any of James Patterson's characters.

**Chapter 1: What a beautiful sound**

Max POV

So the Flock and I are flying around Nashville, Tennessee because the Voice (A.K.A Jeb) has just informed me that we have a long lost Flock member. Everyone's been freaking out wondering who it could be, even Mr. Dark Silent and Emo. The awkwardness has just begun to let up between Fang and I after I turned him down. I just want to stay friends now.

We were flying over a forest when I saw a little clearing. "Ok everyone we set up camp down there." "Good thing Max, because I was just starting to get hungry and you know how when I get hungry I complain. You always tell me it's so annoying when I complain and that it's almost as annoying when I talk, which I don't get because I don't think I talk that much and when I complain I talk so shouldn't it be the equal amount of annoyingness when I complain and when I tal-…"

"Thank you Gazzy." I mumbled.

He gave me a nod, and thumbs up. "Ok Fang, can you go into town and get some food." I ordered.

After we set up camp and were waiting for Fang, Iggy came over to talk. "Poor Max, sending away her beloved to bring us the enchanted miracle of food because she's too lazy to get it herself and because she can't express her deep, passionate, love for him." We all began to laugh.

"The only deep, passionate love I feel is the one for me to punch you in the face." We entered another laughing fit. "All I heard was 'I feel deep passionate love for you.' Its ok Max all the girls love Iggy." He boasted while trying (and the key word is _trying _here people) to look macho. Just to torment him, before I got up I whispered in his ear, "Well I _really_ love Iggy what does that get me." He turned a deep red and looked down…well figuratively speaking.

"Hey Fang, sweet McDonald's! Did you remember how much I love McDonald's because if you did that is so sweet of you! I didn't even ask for it wait did you remember because if you…" "SHUT UP NUDGE!" We all chorused.

About halfway through dinner while everyone was in his or her own conversations Iggy said, "Shhh! Listen!"

Immediately we went on guard. But there was no need, all we heard was the sound of a guitar then… singing.

"When I see your smile, the tears run down my face

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold _

_And it breaks through my soul and I know_

_I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_It's ok, it's ok, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven 'cause_

_You're my, You're my, my_

_My true love my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away _

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_Yeah, _

_Whoa_

_Stay Whoa_

_Whoa use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray, gray_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you _

_Sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"_

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Iggy said in awe. "Yeah, it really was." Then everyone stared at us but I didn't say that. OMG!!!!!!

IT WAS FANG!!!! "OMG!!! Everyone Fang has feelings!" I said while everyone gave a sarcastic/shocked/dramatic gasp. Gazzy even said 'Gasp'

We looked around to see where it came from when Angel said, "Up." And pointed to the highest tree in the forest. I mean high when I say high. No human could have ever been able to get up there. "Angel," I began "is that who we're looking for?" She gave me one word, "Yep." I didn't know we were looking for someone so talented.

Iggy POV

I hope she's hot. I wonder how long it will take Max to realize we're holding hands. _Maybe I should tell her that, and that you __**love **__her. _Does Angel always have to ruin every happy moment I have. _Please don't Angel. _I thought back. _Fine. _She said with a sigh and left my mind.

Fang POV

I hope she's really hot. _Smokin'_ hot would be preferable.

Max POV

"Ok guys, let's go check it out."

Then Iggy said, "You know Max, I don't think you should call _her_ an _it_." "Well I don't hear anyone else complaining." I did have a point. "I'm complaining." mumbled Fang. "Fine, I'm sorry _girl _whom none of us have even met or seen yet." Up in the highest branch of the tree was a person whose face was covered by the shadows of the leaves, and the leaves themselves. "Nice, wings. Where's your dog?" said the girl. "How did you know about Total?" asked Gazzy. " The small blond girl… Angel you call her, was thinking about him. He seems annoying if you ask me." She said while strumming her guitar with absolutely no emotion at all.

"She sounds just like Fang don't you think. I mean his voice is deeper 'cause he's a guy and all, but the lack of emotion is freaky. Sheesh, I'm sorry Fang you don't have to glare like that." Said an apparently offended Nudge. I decided it was my time to speak up. " My name is Maximum Ride. Who are you?" I said with a little too much force put in my voice. "That's," she began while making her guitar float out to us. Earning her gasps from everyone except Fang. "my guitar, Onyx. To know my name you have to tell me all of yours, although I already know, for politeness and ask way nicer than that." She said seeming to sound a little livelier.

Fang was the one to speak up this time. "I'm Fang, the short blond boy is the Gasman who we call Gazzy, that's Nudge over there pouting, and the tall one is Iggy he's-" " Blind, I know. Thank you for the introduction. You and Iggy are kinda cute." She stretched out her wings, which were a beautiful white with black speckles all over. She came out of the tree, made her black acoustic guitar with white trimming come back to her and said, "I'm Harmony Song."

My first fanfic ever!!!!!! song: You're Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
